Let's party!
by tylee0323
Summary: Takes place at the end of DBZ.Bulma throws a party.And it's someone's birthday.And Goku and Chi-chi has a daughter.
1. Start of the partyHappy Birthday!

**Party Time!**

**Goku: Tylee0323 does not own Dragon Ball.**

**Vegeta:What the,KAKAROT!I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THE DISCLAIMER!NOT YOU!**

**Goku:Well,she gave me the part since she has a crush on me.*sticks out tongue***

**Tylee0323:What,Goku!I do not have a crush on you!*blushing crimson red* And I thought you had a pure heart.**

**Vegeta:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Kakarot!You just got owned!**

**Goku:Don't worry Ty,I'll always be there for you.*falling in love anime style***

**Chi-chi:GOKU!I CAN SEE YOU!**

**Goku:Ahhhh!Sorry...**

**Tylee0323:Anyways,on with the show!**

**At Capsule Corporation:**

Bulma:Hey hey party people!

Everyone:WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bulma:Do you all know why you're here?

Everyone:*nods their heads*

Bulma:This celebration is a way of thanking Goku for saving our world again.

Everyone:WOOOOOOOOOO!GO GOKU!

Vegeta:Humph!

Goku:Aww,no problem. *doing his famous Son grin*

Bulma:Anyways,it's also somebody's birthday today.

Goku:*scratches his head in confusion*Huh?Who?

Bulma:Hahaha,do you really want to know?

Everyone:Yes!

Bulma:It's 18's birthday silly!

Everyone:*mouths are open in shock* 18?

18:How would you even know my birthday Bulma?

Bulma:*smiles mischievously* Let's just say that I went on a little trip.

Krillin:Ok,but how old is she now?

Bulma:Krillin,did you know you married her at an early age?

Krillin:What do you mean?

Bulma:She's 18 today.

Everyone:WHAT!

Goku:It's kinda funny though.

Chi-chi:What do you mean honey?

Krillin:Yeah Goku.

Goku:18 turning 18 *snickers*

Gohan:You're right dad!

Everyone:Yeah!

Bulma:Ok,let's sing Happy Birthday to 18 and then we can bring the cake out.

Everyone:HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR 18,HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

*Cake comes out with a picture of 18*

Vegeta(with a very low voice):And many more...

Everyone:HAHAHAHA!

Bulma:Ok 18,make a wish and blow out that candle.

18:*makes a wish and blows out the candle.*

Everyone:WOOOOOOOOOO!

*Everyone gives gifts to 18*

**Tylee0323:Sorry that I had to make it short. But the next one will be longer.**

**Goku:Hey Tylee,do you have any food?**

**Tylee0323:Yes can go to the kitchen if you want.**

**Goku:Ok!*rushes to the kitchen***


	2. SayingsGoku's replay

**Let's party**

**Tylee0323:Hope you like the next one!Most of them will be karaoke singing.**

**Goku:Yay!Karaoke!**

**Vegeta:Who cares about some stupid karaoke!**

**Tylee0323:Well,you're gonna be the first one anyway.**

**Vegeta:*growls*You'll pay for that onna!**

**Tylee0323:*sticks out tongue and wiggles it,irratating Vegeta***

**Vegeta:Grr...**

**Bulma at the mini stage:**

Bulma:Ok we're going to say to 18 about what we think about her.

Everyone:*forms big sweatdrop on their heads.*

Bulma:Not everyone has to.

Vegeta:*growls*

Bulma:At least say something nice.

Everyone:*looks at Vegeta*

Vegeta:Fine woman.

Bulma:*smiles at Vegeta* Ok,who wants to go first?

Krillin:Me Bulma. *raises up his hand*

Bulma:Go ahead.*gives microphone to Krillin*

Krillin:Umm.18,I just wanna say you're the only love of my life.I ...*stammers* I love you.

Everyone:Awwwwwww!

Vegeta:At least baldy is strong to even say I love you to that demon.

18:*stares a death glare at Vegeta*

Bulma:Vegeta,you're next.

Vegeta:*stands up and grabs the mic from Bulma while glaring*

Vegeta:Ummm.18,good fighter and nice.*forms a big sweatdrop on his head*

Bulma:See,that wasn't so bad,was it?

Vegeta:Humph.

**After the sayings:**

Who's ready for some karaoke?

Everyone:*raises up their hands except Vegeta*

Bulma:Ok!Let's begin.

*Karaoke automatically comes out*

Bulma:Who wants to go first?

Goku:Me Bulme,me!

Bulma:Do your best.

*hands Goku the mic.*

Chi-chi:Go honey!You're the best!

Goku:Thanks Chi-chi! I'm going to be singing Replay by Iyaz.I dedicate this to Chi-chi.

Everyone:*sweatdrop on their heads*

Gohan:Uh,dad,are you sure you can sing those kinds of songs?

Goku:Sure Gohan.

Gohan:Ok then. 'I hope'*prays*

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

Remember the first time we met

You was at the mall wit yo friend

I was scared to approach ya

But then you came closer

Hopin' you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew

That we would ever be more than friends

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules

She like a song played again and again

That girl, like somethin off a poster

That girl, is a dime they say

That girl, is a gun to my holster

She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

(Chorus)

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

See you been all around the globe

Not once did you leave my mind

We talk on the phone, from night til the morn

Girl you really changed my life

Doin things I never do

I'm in the kitchin cookin things she likes

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules

Someday I wanna make you my wife

That girl, like somethin off a poster

That girl, is a dime they say

That girl, is the gun to my holster

She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

I can be your melody

Oh girl that could write you a symphony

The one that could fill your fantasies

So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, I can be your melody

Oh girl that could write you a symphony

The one that could fill your fantasies

So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Shawty got me singin

Na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na

Now she got me singin

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

*Everyone's mouth are open*

Everyone:Woooooo!

Bulma:Wow Goku!I never thought you could sing like that.

Krillin:*Shocked* Goku,how?

Goku:I always keep hearing Goten listen to that song.

Goten:Dad!

Goku:Sorry.

*Chi-chi runs to Goku and kisses him*

Chi-chi:Oh Goku!You really mean it?

Goku:Of course Chi-chi.I love you.

**Tylee0323:Wow,you really love your wife do you?**

**Goku:Of course.**

**Vegeta:I still don't know how you can sing like that Kakarot.**

**Goku:Years of practice.**

**Vegeta:Humph.**


	3. Marron believes in life after love

**Let's Party**

**Goku:Tylee0323 does not own Dragon Ball.**

**Vegeta:KAKAROT!**

Bulma:Who's next?

Marron:ME BULMA! *raises her hand high.*

Bulma:Ok.

*gives mic to Marron*

Marron:I'll be singing Do You Believe In Life After Love to Goten,by Cher.

Krillin:Go Marron!

Everyone:*looks at Goten*

Goten:*smiles at Marron*

Marron:No matter how hard I try

You keep pushing me inside

And I can't break through

There's no talking to you

It's so sad that you're leaving

It takes time to believe it

But after all is said and done

You're gonna be the lonely one

Do you believe in life after love?

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough no

Do you believe in life after love?

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough no

What am I supposed to do

Sit around and wait for you

Well I can't do that

And there's no turning back

I need time to move on

I need love to feel strong

'Cause I've got time to think it through

And maybe I'm too good for you oh

Do you believe in life after love?

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough no

Do you believe in life after love?

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough no

Well I know that I'll get through this

'Cause I know that I am strong

I don't need you anymore

I don't need you anymore

I don't need you anymore

No I don't need you anymore

Do you believe in life after love?

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough no

Do you believe in life after love?

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough no

Do you believe in life after love?

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough no

Do you believe in life after love?

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough no

Everyone:YAY!WOOOOOO!

Marron:Thank you *bows down*

Goku:Wow,she sure has the voice.

Krillin:She gets that from 18.

**Meanwhile..**

Goten:Marron,are you breaking up with me?

Marron:Yes Goten.

Goten:Why?What did I do.

Marron:You cheated on me.I saw you in bed with another girl.

Goten:Please give me another chance.*on his knees begging.*

Marron:Goodbye Goten

Goten:NOOOOOOOOOO!

Krillin:Uh, Goku,looks like the chance of us being in-laws are way down.

Goku:It's ok.

**Tylee0323:Aww,I feel so sad for Goten.**

** Goku:Poor kid.**

**Vegeta:*biting his nails in fear***

**Tylee0323:What's wrong Vegeta?**

**Vegeta:Kakarot's brat might target my daughter.**

**Tylee0323:Uhh,so?**

**Vegeta:THERE MIGHT BE A CHANCE THAT ME AND KAKAROT WILL BECOME IN-LAWS!**

**Goku:Yay!*goes to hug Vegeta***

**Vegeta:AHHHH!KAKAROT STAY AWAY FROM ME!**

***Goku chases Vegeta all over backstage***


	4. Vegeta loves Bulma just the way she is

**Let's party!**

**Goku:Ty-**

**Vegeta:Don't.  
><strong>

**Goku:*nods his head in fear***

**Vegeta:Tylee0323 does not own Dragon ball.**

Bulma:Vegeta,I believe it's your turn.

Vegeta:*nervous* No!

*Bulma whispers something to Vegeta*

Vegeta:Only once.*takes the mic from Bulma.*

Vegeta:I'll be singing Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.

Everyone:YAY!WOOOO!

Vegeta:Oh her eyes, her eyes

make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"

I say

[Chorus:]

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

[Verse 2]

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

she hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

'Cause you know I'll say

[Chorus:]

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

[Chorus:]

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

*cricket sounds*

Everyone:WOW!

*Bulma hugs Vegeta and kisses him*

**Tylee0323:Nice voice.  
><strong>

**Goku:Good job! *thumbs up***

**Vegeta:Humph.**


	5. Watcha say Marron?

**Let's party!**

**Vegeta:Tylee0323 does not own Dragon Ball.**

Goten:Bulma,I think I'll go.

Bulma:Ok Goten.*gives Goten the mic*

Goten:This song is for Marron,who is my first love.

Everyone:Awwwww!*looks at Marron*

Marron:*looks away*

Goten:Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

Mmmm whatcha say,

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say,

Mmmm that it's all for the best?

Of course it is

[Verse 1]

I was so wrong for so long

Only tryin' to please myself (myself)

Girl, I was caught up in her lust

When I don't really want no one else

So, no I know I should have treated you better

But me and you were meant to last forever

[Hook]

So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)

To really be your man

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out

I just didn't know what to do

But when I become a star we'll be living so large

I'll do anything for you

So tell me girl

[Chorus]

Mmmm whatcha say,

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)

Mmmm that it's all for the best?

Of course it is

Mmmm whatcha say,

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)

Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

[Verse 2]

How, could I live with myself

Knowing that I let our love go (love go)

And ooh, when I do with one chance

I just gotta let you know

I know what I did wasn't clever

But me and you we're meant to be together

[Hook]

So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)

To really be your man

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out

I just didn't know what to do

But when I become a star we'll be living so large

I'll do anything for you

So tell me girl

[Chorus]

Mmmm whatcha say,

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)

Mmmm that it's all for the best?

Of course it is

Mmmm whatcha say,

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)

Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

[Verse 3]

Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)

I don't want you to leave me

Though you caught me cheatin'

Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)

I really need you in my life

Cuz things ain't right, girl

Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)

I don't want you to leave me

Though you caught me cheatin'

Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)

I really need you in my life

Cuz things ain't right

[Hook]

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out

I just didn't know what to do

But when I become a star we'll be living so large

I'll do anything for you

So baby watcha say!

[Chorus]

Mmmm whatcha say,

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)

Mmmm that it's all for the best?

Of course it is

Mmmm whatcha say,

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)

Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

Everyone:*Cheers*

Goten:So,what do you say?

Marron:Mom?Dad?

18:Whatever you choose is ok with us.

Krillin:*nods his head in agreement*

Marron:I'll think about it.

Goten:*nods his head*

**Goku:Oooh,I wonder if Marron will forgive him?**

**Vegeta:I hope.**


	6. Bulma,it's in his kiss

**Let's party!**

**Goku and Vegeta:Tylee0323 does not own Dragon Ball.**

Chi-chi:Bulma.

Bulma:Yes Chi-chi?

Chi-chi:Can I make an announcement?

Bulma:Sure. *hands over the mic to Chi-chi.

Chi-chi on the mic:Bulma,do you remember the time you asked me if Vegeta even loves you?

Vegeta:*turns his head to Chi-chi*

Bulma:*blushing* You know,you don't have to tell everyone.

Chi-chi:I know but,I think I know the answer to that.

Bulma:What?

Chi-chi:Does he love me I want to know

How can I tell if he loves me so

(Is it in his eyes)

Oh no, you'll be deceived

(Is it in his eyes)

Oh no he'll make believe

If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss

(That's where it is)

(Is it in his face)

Oh no, that's just his charm

(In his warm embrace)

Oh no, that's just his arms

If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss

Oh, Oh, Oh, hug him

Squeeze him tight

To find out what you want to know

If it's love, if it really is, it's there in his kiss

How 'bout the way acts

Oh no, that's not the way

You're not listening to all I say

If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss

(That's where it is)

Oh , oh, it's in his kiss

(That's where it is)

Oh, Oh, Oh, hug him

Squeeze him tight

To find out what you want to know

If it's love, if it really is, it's there in his kiss

(How 'bout the way he acts)

Oh no, that's not the way

You're not listenin' to all I say

If you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiss

(That's where it is)

Oh, Oh, it's in his kiss

(That's where it is)

Oh yeah, it's in his kiss

(That's where it is)

Everyone:*cheers and claps*

Goku:WOOOOO!WAY TO GO CHI!

Chi-chi:Thank you.*bows down*

Bulma:*runs to Chi-chi and hugs her* Thank you.

Chi-chi:*smiles* You're welcome.

*Vegeta walks up to Bulma*

Vegeta:Onna,is that what you thought all this time?That I don't even love you?

Bulma:Well, I met you,you didn't even care.

Vegeta:Woman,even if everyone thinks I'm arrogant,I only show my deep feelings to you.

*Vegeta kisses Bulma*

Bulma:'It's in his kiss.'


End file.
